


Just Once

by GlitterGirl



Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, mentions of pre-fic character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and CC in LoTB (kind of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

Gerard looked up from his desk in his room. It was supposed to be his birthday but he wanted to be alone. Ever since he'd lost his brother to FEAR he couldn't stand being around people. Not even the other Wild Ones. It hurt too much. His brother had died to protect them and they'd all forgotten. Well, nearly all. Andy hadn't. He was one of their leaders and none of the leaders ever forgot the fallen. Not ever! 

"Please come down Gee." CC another of the leaders said. Gerard just shook his head. He hadn't spoken since Mikey's death either. "I know you're upset. I would be too. But please, if you won't come down then atleast talk. Please, for me?" Gerard shook his head again and let a single tear roll down his cheek. CC wiped it away with his thumb and pulled Gerard into a hug. 

It was no secert amongst the Wild Ones that CC was who Gerard would respond most to. None of them knew why though, not even CC himself. Truth be told Gerard loved CC. He always had. Then something clicked for Gerard and he knew that he needed to tell CC. It was what Mikey would've wanted. He was sure of it.  
"Okay, I'll go down their. Only if you stay with me." Gerard said causing CC to grin and pull him into a massive hug.  
"You talked! YOU ACTUALLY TALKED!" he squeeled. Gerard smiled. It was the first time he'd spoken in months. 

After his birthday was over Gerard went to find CC again. He was on watch so it was the perfect time. They sat in comfortable silence for a while untill Gerard just decided to say it straight out. "I just wanted to say thank you for today CC. I love you and without you I'd be nowhere near how happy I am." he said kissing CC's cheek.  
"I love you too Gee!" CC said quietly kissing Gerard.


End file.
